Digimon Adventure 3
Digimon Adventure 3: is a new Digimon series that takes place after the events of Adventure 2. This is an alternate Digimon series how Sora marries Tai instead of Matt and other characters have been married as well Story so far Characters Protagonists *'Amachi "Jake" Kamiya': The son of Tai and Sora, Jake is a stubborn tomboy who rarely looks before he leaps. Dawn takes after his father, and he is the leader of the team. His partner is Agumon, like his father. Jake is 10 and is in 4th grade. Jake holds the Crest of Courage. **Agumon *'Danjuro "Dan" Motomiya': Dan is Davis' son and Jake's best friend. Like his father, he wears a pair of goggles like Jake. Though, unlike his father, Dan does not lead the group. He can be thick-headed at times, but his loyalty to his friends and his great sense of humor make up for this. Following in his Dad's footsteps, Dan's partner is Veemon. Dan is in 4th grade and is 10. The Crest of Loyalty belongs to him **Veemon *'Jonasan "Johnny" Izumi': The smart one of the group and the son of Izzy. A bit mature and intelligent for his age, Jonathan is a computer whiz, but isn't obsessed like his father is. His partner is Tentomon is Jonathan's partner. He is 9 and in 3th grade. He holds the Crest of Knowledge. **Tentomon *'Tsubasa "Kevin" Ishida': Kevin is the son of Matt. His partner is Gabumon. Kevin is in 4th grade and is 10 years old. He holds the Crest of Friendship, **Gabumon *'Shinju "Madison" Kimura': Kari and TK's daughter and Jake's cousin. Maddisone is compassionate and open minded to Digimon. She is also shows determination for protecting the Digital world. She has a Gatomon for her partner. She and Jake seem to get along. Magaret is caring and seems to have a good friendship with most of the Digidestined. Margaret is 11 and in 5th grade. She holds the Crest of Light **Gatomon *'Torishia "Tricia" and Kenta "Chase" Kido': daughter and son of Mimi and Joe, Tricia is a daddy's girl surprisingly takes more after her mother, Mimi, than her father, Joe. Tricia whines a lot and obsesses over the color pink. She's also a worrywart like her dad, but she doesn't always show this. Chase tends to show it likes his father and he's very protective of the group. He carries a backpack that carries food and medical supplies. Her partner is Palmon whil he brother has Gomamon as his partner. Because she and Jake are opposites, Tricia seems to disagree with Jake the majority of the time, mostly. Tricia is 10 and is in 4th grade, Chase is 11 and is in 5th. She holds the Crest Sincerity. Chase holds the Crest of Reliability. **Palmon and Gomamon *'Kojiro "James" and Keiti "Katie" Ichijouji': James and Katie are the son and daughter of Ken and Yolei. He may be friends with Dan, but the two can just as easily end up arguing over nothing. James is very protective of his little sister, Katie, who is brave and confident for her age and has a Hawkmon fas her partner. James has a Wormmon as his partner. James is in the sixth grade and is 12. Katie is seven and holds the Crest of Kindness. **Hawkmon and Wormmon *'Fernanda "Fern" Hida': Born in Italy, Fern is the daughter of Cody. She is kind, but also shy and rarely speaks out, even if she feels that something's wrong. Her partner is Armadillomon. Fern is in 6th grade at 12. She holds the Crest of Integrity. **Armadillomon *'Misa Jun "MJ" Takaishi': TK's daughter and Kevin cousin. MJ is a very playful and talkative girl. Patamon is MJ's partner. She seems to be friends with all of the digidestined. She is in 5th grade and is 11. She holds the Crest of Hope. **Patamon * Antagonists *Digimon Empress Episodes #A new Beginning: Category:Digimon Category:Adventure Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:Disney XD Category:Nickelodeon